1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for combining a plurality of reproducing apparatuses in a single unit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for combining a plurality of devices, such as digital versatile disk players and videocassette recorders, in a single unit, and a method for controlling operation of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a combined DVDP/VCR system 10 and its associated peripherals connected. The combined DVDP/VCR system 10 has a video cassette recorder (VCR) unit 11 for performing functions of the VCR such as reproducing video and audio from a magnetic tape and recording an externally received signal onto the magnetic tape, and a digital versatile disk player (DVDP) unit 12 for performing functions of the DVDP such as reproducing video and audio from a DVD. In addition to the separate functions of the VCR unit 11 and the DVDP unit 12, the combined DVDP/VCR system 10 also has the combined functions such as recording the video and audio reproduced from the DVDP unit 12 onto the magnetic tape by the VCR unit 11.
The combined DVDP/VCR system 10 is connected to a television 23 for outputting the video and audio reproduced from the DVDP unit 12 or from the VCR unit 11, and is also connected to an audio amp 21 for outputting the audio signal reproduced from the DVDP unit 12. In addition, the combined DVDP/VCR system 10 can be connected to external devices 25 such as a camcorder, and therefore, the combined DVDP/VCR system 10 performs recording and reproducing of the video and audio input from the external devices 25.
The VCR unit 11 and the DVDP unit 12 of the combined DVDP/VCR system 10 are constructed as one system. Hence, a user can switch the modes of the VCR unit 11 and the DVDP unit 12, and manipulate the respective functions of the VCR unit 11 and the DVDP unit 12 by manipulating a separate input device such as a remote controller 15, or by manipulating an operational panel (not shown) provided with the combined DVDP/VCR system 10.
In the conventional combined DVDP/VCR system 10 constructed as described above, video and audio signals are output through a display unit (e.g., television) by a reproducing operation performed by the VCR unit 11 or the DVDP unit 12. When one of the units 11 or 12 is performing a reproducing operation and the user wants the other unit 11 or 12 to perform the reproducing operation instead, he or she has to switch the play mode of the reproducing unit 11 or 12 to a stop mode, and then switch the mode of the other unit 11 or 12 to the play mode, which is quite complicated.
Japanese Patent No. 7-312071 to Matsushita Electric Ind. Co., Ltd., the entire contents of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a Reproducing device which includes a combination apparatus having improved operability, in an attempt to solve the above problems.
FIG. 2 shows the reproducing device disclosed in JP 7-312071, which includes a VCR unit 11A, a DVDP unit 12A, an input unit 20 for selecting the VCR unit 11A or the DVDP unit 12A to operate in a play mode, and an output determining unit 30 for controlling the selected unit 11A or 12A to operate in the play mode. The reproducing device further includes an output selecting unit 40 for selecting the VCR unit 11A or the DVDP unit 12A to operate in the play mode under the control of the output determining unit 30, and a display unit 50 for displaying an output signal reproduced by the unit 11A or 12A that is selected by the output selecting unit 40.
For example, when the user inputs a VCR reproducing command through the input unit 20 during the reproducing operation of the DVDP unit 12A, the output determining unit 30 controls the VCR unit 11A to perform a reproducing operation, while controlling the DVDP unit 12A to stop the reproducing operation. The output selecting unit 40 selects the output signal reproduced from the VCR unit 11A and outputs the selected output signal to the display unit 50.
In other words, the device disclosed in JP 7-312071 provides improved operability for the case where the user inputs through the input unit 20 a command for reproducing operation of the other unit during the reproducing operation of one unit, by preferentially switching the mode of the other unit into a play mode and outputting the reproduced signal through the display unit 50.
The combination apparatus disclosed in JP7-312071 also provides improved operability, especially when the unit is made to switch to the play mode through the input unit 20. However, the improvement in operability does not occur when the unit is made to switch to the play mode upon insertion of a recording medium, namely, a video tape or DVD, into a deck (not shown).
For example, in the case where the DVDP unit 12A is switched to the play mode due to insertion of the DVD in the deck when a reproducing operation is being performed by the VCR unit 11A, the output determining unit 30 cannot determine whether the DVDP unit 12A is switched to the play mode or not, and accordingly, the VCR unit 11A keeps operating in the play mode. Therefore, the user has to separately input the stop command for the DVDP unit 12A through the input unit 20, or stop the operation of the DVDP unit 12A by taking the DVD out of the deck.
Furthermore, when the user needs to switch the DVDP unit 12A to the play mode to search the recorded contents on the DVD when a reproducing operation is being performed by the VCR unit 11A, the user has to switch the VCR unit 11A to the stop mode, and then switch the DVDP unit 12A to the play mode. The user also has to switch the VCR unit 11A back to the play mode after the completion of search, which results in inconvenience for the user.